When It's Right (A McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve, Mary & Nonna go ring shopping and Catherine gets an unexpected, but very welcome, gift. Part 7 of the 2nd Annual Holiday REAL World McRollathon.


_Mari & Ilna-You guys are the best for more reasons than I have space to write about. Thank you so much for everything. Your real life friendship is something I value more than I can say._

 _Sandy-you are the awesomest awesome that ever awesomed._

 _REAL Worlders-I can't thank you enough for all your enthusiastic support and encouragement. You guys are awesome. You make me want to write better stories to live up to your awesomeness. I apologize AGAIN for being so embarrassingly behind on replying to reviews but please know each and every one is read and appreciated. THANK YOU!_

* * *

 **When It's Right -** **Part 7 of the 2nd Annual Holiday REAL World McRollathon.**

" _This_ was a fabulous idea," Carrie smiled as she took another bite of crepe smothered in fresh fruit and slathered in real whipped cream and adjusted her sunglasses.

"Why, thank you," Catherine grinned as she cut herself a slice of cream cheese coffee cake. "But really … is eating a decadent brunch with good friends and a beautiful ocean view ever a bad idea?"

She had originally planned a more traditional family brunch for the day but after Nonna and Mary decided to take Steve ring shopping, Gabby and Danny were asked to attend an event for the Clifford Trust, and Aaron and Deb decided to take Joanie to the park for an extended play period before Aaron headed back to LA later in the day, she decided to go with more of a Girls Day menu instead.

Carrie raised her champagne flute filled with freshly squeezed orange juice and just a touch of vodka. "You make an excellent point."

"Thank you both for inviting me," Grace said happily as she clinked her glass, which contained orange juice only, with Carrie's. "This is so much fun. Everything is so delicious. I never had stuffed French toast before. It tastes amazing. And drinking juice out of a fancy glass is so cool."

Catherine and Carrie shared a smile.

"Thank you for coming," Catherine said sincerely.

"You better get used to this kind of thing," Carrie added conspiratorially. "We're co-maids of honor now. Every single detail about this wedding has to be perfect. We'll have tons of planning to do."

"I'm so excited," Grace squealed. "I found a website that had a list of everything the maid of honor, or in this case maids of honor," she grinned, "are responsible for. I want to make sure we don't forget anything." She looked at Carrie uncertainly. "I mean I'm sure you've done this kind of thing before but I never have."

"Are you kidding," Carrie replied genuinely. "I am all about the lists. I've been in other weddings before but this … this is the McGarrett Rollins wedding. I've been waiting for this for literally decades. It has to be absolutely perfect. We can't leave any detail unattended. So bring on the lists!"

"Really?" Grace seemed relieved Carrie didn't think she was being silly or over-stepping. "I bookmarked it on my tablet. I left it in the living room."

"Well go get it and let's start planning," Carrie bubbled excitedly.

As soon as Grace slipped into the house Catherine turned to her best friend. "Thanks, Car. She's very excited but she was so nervous that you wouldn't like the idea of her being co-maid of honor and that you wouldn't want to work with her on this."

Carrie scoffed. "Grace is great. I love the idea of working with her. We're going to have a blast. I mean … not only is her energy contagious but she's gonna be my cover when it comes to squealing."

Catherine looked confused. "Your cover?"

"Sure," Carrie nodded. "From the minute I found out you two were engaged I've wanted to squeal pretty much non-stop. But when you're my age … well at some point people start looking at you funny."

Catherine chuckled and Carrie continued.

"But no one thinks twice about a thirteen-year old girl squealing. Or anyone around her who joins in. So from now until the wedding Grace and I are going to be cohorts in squealing and no one will think anything of it."

"You always were a planner," Catherine said admiringly.

"You got that right. And it's not like I haven't had plenty of time to plan for this," Carrie teased. "Oh … that reminds me … mom said to tell you they're traveling for the next few days but they're going to call you as soon as they get home."

"What did they say when you told them?"

"I didn't even get a chance to actually say the words," Carrie smirked. "All I said was 'You'll never believe what happened. Steve finally got his head out of his ass' and they guessed the rest for themselves."

Catherine bark laughed as Grace burst back onto the deck carrying her tablet, a notebook and a stack of index cards.

"A girl after my own heart," Carrie beamed. "Let's get started."

* * *

"Ohhh this one is pretty," Mary said as she gazed adoringly at a simple diamond solitaire in a raised gold setting. "Really, really pretty."

The clerk stood nearby, keeping a close watch and waiting for any indication he might be about to close a sale.

Steve looked over her shoulder and nodded. It was a beautiful ring. No doubt about it.

But it wasn't Catherine's ring.

They'd come to the biggest jewelry store on the island hoping that somewhere in its wide selection of rings there'd be something that screamed Catherine.

So far no luck.

Though it certainly wasn't for lack of trying. They'd spent the last several hours looking at hundreds, if not thousands, of rings. Big stones, small stones, every cut imaginable, settings from plain to incredibly intricate.

None were what Steve was looking for.

"What about this one?" Mary asked as she pointed to a ring near the bottom of the case.

Steve once again looked over her shoulder, this time joined by Nonna who had finished thoroughly searching the adjoining case. "It's very pretty," Nonna nodded. "Simple yet elegant."

"It is," Steve agreed. "It's beautiful. It's just … not what I'm looking for."

"If you could narrow it down for me I might be able to make some suggestions," the clerk offered. "What are you looking for in terms of carat weight. And cut."

"I'm sorry," Steve shrugged. "I can't describe exactly what it is I want. I'll just … know it when I see it."

"Of course, Sir." The clerk's smile was slightly forced. "Just let me know if I can be of any further assistance."

"I think he's starting to worry he's not gonna make a commission off you," Mary chuckled as the clerk wandered off to check on some of the other eager customers.

Steve turned to Nonna who had moved on and was looking over the rings in the neighboring case.

"Am I over-thinking this?" he asked apprehensively.

"Not at all, Nipote," Nonna assured him. "Picking out an engagement ring is an important decision. Good enough won't do … especially for Catherine. You'll keep looking until you find the perfect ring. When it's right … you'll know it." She tapped his chest. "In here."

"Thanks," he said as he squeezed her hand softly. "I mean these are all beautiful rings but I just haven't seen THE ring yet."

"If it was easy to find it wouldn't be as special," Nonna smiled. "The fact that you want it to be perfect, that you aren't willing to settle, that you're not looking for just a ring but rather that one special ring that was meant for Catherine … it speaks to the depth of your love. A love for the ages. Don't you give in. You wait for the perfect ring."

"Thanks, Nonna," Steve said with a renewed determination. "I will."

* * *

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Jenna said as she came around the side of the house and up onto the deck. "I knocked out front but no one answered."

"Sorry," Carrie replied with a grimace. "That might be my fault. I was squealing so loud we didn't hear you. But Grace just found the most adorable shower favors I've ever seen."

"I didn't know you were gonna stop by today," Catherine smiled. "Do you have time for some brunch? There's plenty left."

"No, thanks," Jenna said. "It looks absolutely delicious but I can't stay. The kids are home cleaning and I needed to pick up a few supplies we're running low on. While I was out I wanted to drop something off I thought you might want."

"Really?" Catherine asked curiously. "What?"

"There's a woman I work with named Naomi whose niece, Kayla, is just about as crazy for the minions as Jacob is. Her birthday is next week and she's having … of course … a minion themed party."

"Of course," Catherine chuckled.

"I told Naomi I had some stuff left over from Jacob's party that she could have. Some plates and cups that were never opened and a bunch of decorations."

"That was nice of you to offer," Carrie said.

"Thanks," Jenna blushed. "Naomi's sister is a single mom too so I was glad to help. But when I started to gather the stuff to drop off for her I found … this." She held out a rolled tube of paper held closed by a rubber band.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

"Open it and see," Jenna smiled eagerly.

Catherine removed the rubber band carefully and as soon as she began to unroll the paper she realized what it was.

Pin the Goggles on the Minion.

"The kids were helping me clean up the back yard after the party and when they rolled that up and put it away … " Jenna's voice trailed off as Catherine's fingers gently traced the goggles that remained attached to the poster.

"They forgot to take off the goggles Steve pinned on," she whispered as she looked from the poster to the plastic ring on her finger with suspiciously damp eyes.

"Exactly," Jenna smiled softly.

Grace's hands flew to her chest. "That is sooooo romantic. It was winning that game that got Uncle Steve the prize bag with the purple ring he gave you. I can't believe the goggles are still on there. It's sooooo perfect!"

"Grace is right," Carrie said adamantly as she stepped over to examine the poster more closely. "It's fate. I mean, I know we're talking SEAL training and all but that was a heck of a job Steve did there."

"Nonna would say it was meant to be," Grace sighed as she stepped up beside Carrie.

"I wouldn't disagree with her," Carrie nodded.

"I thought you might want to have it," Jenna smiled.

"Oh, Auntie Cath you have to keep it," Grace pleaded. "Forever. It's part of the story of you and Uncle Steve's love."

Carrie turned suddenly to Grace. "You're brilliant! The story of Steve and Catherine. It's an epic love story. We need to put something together that tells the tale starting with the early days at the Academy and going right up until the wedding."

"We can use pictures," Grace clapped excitedly. "Maybe videos too. And music."

"And we can get everyone to tell about when they first knew Steve and Catherine were in love," Carrie beamed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Carrie and Grace high-fived excitedly.

"You guys are too much," Catherine grinned.

"It's gonna be amazing!" Carrie said confidently. "And you are more than welcome to help if you want, Jenna."

"Thanks," Jenna beamed. "I'd love to."

* * *

After having no luck at the larger store in the morning Steve, Nonna and Mary moved on to a smaller, more eclectic shop that carried both new and vintage pieces. Steve asked to take a closer look at a few of the rings but in the end none were what he was looking for.

"I like this one," Mary said as she carefully lifted a ring with a tasteful round cut stone in a simple gold setting.

"I could have guessed that," Steve grinned. "You seem to gravitate towards rings that look very similar to that one. When it comes to diamonds you have a type."

"I do not," Mary insisted, then stopped to think back over the morning. "Do I?"

"You definitely do," Steve smirked. "I think it's your subconscious trying to tell you something."

"You're crazy," she scoffed. "I'm just trying to help you find Catherine a ring."

"Keep telling yourself that," Steve teased. "Personally I think you're shopping for your own ring."

"Don't you listen to him," Nonna chuckled as she patted Mary's arm. "Your Aaron is a wonderful man and he's clearly crazy about both you and the bambina. There's nothing wrong with a little looking ahead."

"Thanks," Mary said softly and with an appreciative smile. "We're not there yet but … maybe someday."

"Don't you worry," Nonna assured her. "When the time is right you'll know it."

* * *

Catherine left the minion game poster laying on the table, unwilling to roil it back up and put it away quite yet, while Carrie and Grace excitedly planned the multi-media presentation of what they were calling the Most Epic Love Story Ever.

Aaron, Deb and Joanie had returned from the park a few minutes earlier and while Deb and Joanie laid down for a nap Aaron sat on the deck enjoying his last chance to soak in the gorgeous view before he had to return to LA and head back to work in the morning.

When Steve, Nonna and Mary finally arrived home Grace's excitement bubbled over. "Did you find a ring, Uncle Steve?"

"Not today, Gracie," he told her. "We looked at a lot of them but none were special enough for Auntie Catherine."

"None of them were special enough for Auntie Catherine," Grace sighed as crossed the deck and wrapped her grandmother in a welcome home hug. "Isn't that romantic?"

"It definitely is, bambina," Nonna replied she kissed Grace's cheek.

"It's out there though," Steve stated resolutely. "And I'm gonna find it."

"This seems like a lot of trouble," Catherine worried. "As I've said before I really don't need … "

"Yes you do!" a chorus of voices rang out.

Catherine shook her head and laughed then pointed to the poster laying on the table. "Look what Jenna dropped off while you were gone."

"The minion game?" Steve chuckled. "Did she think we might want to play?"

"It's not just the minion game, Uncle Steve," Grace jumped in excitedly. "Your goggles are still attached. The ones you pinned on to win the adult round. Which is how you got the prize bag. And Aunt Catherine's purple ring. You have to keep this forever. It's so romantic."

"I'm with Grace," Carrie nodded. "This is a definite keeper."

Steve dropped his arm around Catherine. "I'll never forget one second of the events that led up to Catherine agreeing to marry me, including the way I got the purple ring to begin with … but I gotta admit having this is pretty cool."

"That's very sweet." Catherine kissed his cheek. "Thank you. And I'll never forget any of the details either."

"You'll find the right ring, Uncle Steve," Grace said reassuringly. "I know you will."

"Thanks, Gracie. That means a lot."

"Okay," Catherine smiled. "I think we need to get dinner started if we want to be sure Aaron makes his flight on time."

"It's too bad you have to leave," Grace said sincerely.

"I hate to," Aaron agreed. "But we're really busy at work right now and I couldn't get any extra time off."

"He has a standing invitation," Steve pointed out. "He'll be back soon, right?"

"Right," Aaron nodded.

"I'm gonna throw together a salad and cut up some fruit," Catherine said as she carefully rolled up the minion poster and secured it with the rubber band. "I'll send out some steaks for you to do on the grill."

"Sounds like a great plan to me," Steve nodded.

As everyone else headed into the house Steve turned and grinned at Aaron.

"If and when the time comes for **you** to go ring shopping, I got your back," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"I spent hours looking at diamonds with Mary this morning," Steve explained. "She's definitely drawn to a specific type of ring. I think I could pretty easily pick out one she would like at this point."

"Thanks." The corner of Aaron's mouth quirked upwards. "I'll keep that in mind."

Aaron seemed lost in his own thoughts as Steve gathered together the platters and utensils they'd need to cook the steaks. After a long pause he asked "Any uh . . . advice on . . . you know . . . asking?"

Steve quirked an eyebrow and Aaron rushed to add, "For the future. You know, down the road."

Steve thought for a minute then replied with a confident smile. "You'll know when the time is right."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Today's REAL World Ask the Authors Q &A question:**_

 _ **From Suz**_

Are Steve and Cath still in contact with Kelly and Freddie's daughter? They're real in my head so I worry about these things ㈴1

First off, we LOVE that you worry about the characters. We really do. The idea that Steve and Catherine still have contact with Freddie's daughter and Kelly is something we've touched on in our chats a few times but have never really delved into too deeply. Now that you bring it up though, I think we definitely should revisit it. I'm putting it on my list for the next chat.

THIS is why we love hearing from our readers and adore it when they toss out ideas. We can't use them all, unfortunately, but some of our best stories have come about as a result of a request from a reader. THANK YOU!

 _Answers to our REAL World ask the writers will appear in our endnotes and also on our tumblr page._

 _You can submit questions to the REAL World writing team via reviews, email, tumblr and to Mari on Twitter mari21763_

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
